This invention relates to exercise devices used jointly or separately for strengthening the hand and fingers, and more particularly to an exercise device for strengthening hands and fingers which will assist a pianist in developing the appropriate lifting strength and distance required of the better than average pianist.
Under a commonly used definition, there are about seven levels of piano student. These levels are (1) primary, (2) first grade, (3) second grade, (4) third grade, (5) fourth grade, (6) fifth grade, and (7) sixth grade. Primary is the lowest level, while sixth grade is the highest level. At the second grade level, it becomes very important to render the tendons in the hand more flexible. Merely practicing the piano cannot accomplish this required flexibility.
The artistry involved in playing the piano requires a high degree of manual dexterity. Unfortunately, this manual dexterity so required runs contrary to the standard physical structure of the hand. However, it is definitely possible to overcome the physical difficulties and achieve greater than usual piano skill.
Skill in playing the piano depends substantially on the lifting strength and distance reach of the fingers being equal to the striking strength of the fingers when the appropriate key is struck. This feature is sometimes difficult to achieve. The strain of lifting strength and distance contradicts in many respects the idea of striking the keys strongly, due to the physical structure of the fingers and the hand.
It is well accepted that certain types of exercise can overcome the problems set forth. However, as with any exercise, it is difficult to maintain and use that particular exercise in the proper fashion. It is also difficult to practice without a keyboard. If proper exercise can be achieved, without a keyboard, great advantages are obtained. If the same device can be used both with and without a keyboard to properly exercise, even greater advantages are achieved.
What is clearly needed is a device to assist with these particular difficulties. Such a device should clearly assist in developing lifting strength and independent finger action--while, at the same time, providing striking strength for the fingers. This device should also provide a manner of strengthening the appropriate muscles for that purpose.